Patchwork
by Yoshiko Nara
Summary: Just a bunch of drabbles and one-shots based around our favorite people, Yelena and Valek. Its rated M for safety. Not all of them will be lemons, but there are lemons- I will put a warning so you'll know which is which. There is no real plot- but specifically its based off of the different scenes in the books.
1. Intruder

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Study Series. This is the only disclaimer I'm going to do with these one-shots and drabbles.**

 **AN:** Yes, I will still continue to write my other stories but I can't do so with Yelena and Valek running around causing Havoc in my head. And since I really don't have a real plot for them and just certain scenes that I have been toying with. Some of them will be drabbles and one shots and some of them will have multiple chapters.

 **Intruder**

He couldn't believe that she was so _stupid_. But how foolish was he? He had actually had some faith in her, cared for even. But she threw that back in his face. He should have known, he cursed Rand. The bastard had been giving him trouble for weeks. And he _stole_ her. He knew he should have killed him when he had a chance.

But he couldn't really blame Rand could he? He was only just a man and she was a beautiful woman, who was not afraid to use her wiles on the men in the castle. Even the Commander, though he would never admit it, was quite taken by her. She already had Ari and Janco wrapped around her pinky finger. And he had foolishly allowed her to begin to place him underneath her thrall. Never again, he vowed as he prowled down the halls of the castle making his way to his room. How foolish was he? He even allowed her to sleep in his rooms, nothing he would have done with anyone else, but she had trapped him. And he felt the anger grow in his chest at the men who had attacked her.

He made to his room and took a breath before pushing the door open. And there she was in all of her glory asleep on his couch. And he felt his art ache for a moment at her beauty before righteous anger filled his head clouding his judgment. He walked to her side and yanked her from the couch, his grip bruising on her upper arm. Her eyes opened startled and for a moment he was mesmerized by the green of her eyes, and he found himself being lost in her eyes. But then the gravity if his misdeed caught up with him and his hand tightened again.

While he was lost in his thought, Yelena was able to free herself from his grasp, anger and terror fighting for dominance on her face. And for a moment he felt sorry for scaring her but his anger ruled out- even more so because she had the nerve to question his actions. "You mean you don't know?" he asked steely. When she stared at him with confusion he laughed coldly and slightly manically, "What, you didn't know your boyfriend Rand has been running his mouth?"

He saw that his anger had backed her against the wall, but he didn't care, he was angry- she had betrayed him. He threw a rock at her in anger, narrowly missing her head. He would have regretted marring her beautiful face later. "Valek, what are you talking about?" her voice finally broke through the liquid rage that he was lost in and Valek came to, staring at her for a moment.

"You told Rand about the prisoner exorcises. I caught them in the kitchen betting on how you would fare. Why would you tell something so sensitive especially Brazell afoot?" He asked when his mind asked, _Why would you betray me?_

The look of confusion on her face rankled his nerves, "Why would I say something about that? You don't think I value my own life?" she asked anger evident in her voice. She gained some courage then, stepping forward and gesturing to his desk, "Who else has access to your office?" she questioned.

Startled by her question he took a moment to think, "What do you mean?" he shot back.

"Surely, I am not the only who has noticed your papers out in the open." She said sardonically, "If I noticed, someone else was bound to."

His mouth formed a hard line as the truth of her words wrung out in his ears. She was right, he had left his papers out on his desk, to test her, but Marge did hate the girl so he wouldn't put it past the old bitch. He shoulders sagged, "What should we do?" he asked her, almost quietly.

She too relaxed as she stepped forward away from the wall, "We set a trap and you hold out the net." She said simply like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

The two launched into debate all night about the correct way to handle the situation that is until Yelena's yawns became more frequent than her words. She stood stretching and made her way to her bedroom, but he called out to her on the stairs, she stopped and craned her neck to look back at him. "I'm ready to believe about Reyad." He said with conviction.

"But I'm not ready to tell you." She said ruefully before continuing to make her way up the stairs.

He stared after her his curiosity growing, as he pulled himself from his chair and made his way up the stairs to his work room.

 **~oo~**

 **AN: I liked this. I may continue this with another one- shot. I'm not sure. But I usually don't write too much from the male perspective, but I enjoyed this. Until next time.**


	2. Intruder II

**AN: Hello all, it's been a while hasn't it? Here is the new chapter for the drabble, I decided to continue on with Intruder and there will probably be one more installment before I am completely finished with it. So please read and review, reviews bring inspiration.**

 **Intruder**

"It's quite amusing how you believe that you will actually be free from this prison." A dark voice chuckled beside the sleeping girl. Well, the girl who was pretending to sleep, her evening with Valek was running through her mind. She couldn't believe his change in behavior, she might actually get whiplash from the mood swings that he was going through. She flipped over in an attempt to ignore that very familiar voice that she had known for many years.

"Oh my dear Yelena, you do don't you?" His dark laugh echoing in the room the sound passing over her skin making her feel heavy and sick. "How absolutely riveting!"

Giving up on sleeping she rolled out of bed to face to the taunting specter, "You're not real go away." She said quietly willing Reyad to go away.

A grating laugh escaped the specter's mouth, "It won't be that easy sweets." He said as he drifted closer to the girl, his ghostly hand attempting to cup the girl's face. "You're stuck with me forever." He said a devilish smile gracing his face.

"No." she cried out wanly.

"Oh yes, my dear." He drifted closer sidling next to Yelena, "You see there is this tarry pit at the center of your existence." He leaned in to whisper in the girl's ear, "That's where I reside. It's quite comfortable here you see." He said drifting over to lay in her bed.

She moved to get the knife that she had confiscated from the kitchen earlier that day, "Go away." She said quietly as she made her way over to the bed.

"Oooh a knife, your favorite weapon. I see you move fast." He said as he reclined in the day. "Keep to the path that you are on. It's only a matter of time before you find yourself in a noose." He smiled gleefully at the girl, "And then we can start off where we've left off in my journal." Reyad clapped his hands together, "I'll even start a new one while I'm waiting for you down here in hell, where you sent me." He said viciously. "I was really surprised you had it in you, honestly. But you always did have the fight in you." He sneered at her, "I'll enjoy fucking the fight out of you."

Yelena let out a sound akin to a war cry as she slashed at her bed with knife; cutting and ripping at the mattress and the sheets. She cut and cried for all that she had suffered. She cried until she no longer could remember the abuse she suffered under Reyad, if only for a moment. She cried until a warm set of arms encircled hers, causing her to turn and slash at the person behind her, "Yelena!" Valek called out in surprise as the knife nicked his chin. He quickly disarmed the shaken woman and gathered her in his arms and brought her from the destroyed room.

"What's wrong?" He asked frantically looking her over for injuries. From what he could tell she had no physical injuries, but from the haunted look in her eyes it was a mental torment. When she did not answer, he easily brought her to his chambers and held her, hoping that his presence would give her some peace.

He watched worriedly as her once vibrant green eyes dulled as the pain of old horrors ran rampant. He gently laid on his bed between his ocean of pillows on his king sized bed. It was one of the indulgences that he had no qualms about abusing. He grateful for it tonight, for the indulgence could be used to keep Yelena comfortable. He sat in the chair across from the bed and waited for Yelena to come to her senses.

He wondered what had made her go off the rails the way she did. Had it been his final question to her? He hadn't meant to bring up her terrifying past, he just wanted to learn more about her. She was an intriguing woman; someone, if he was going to admit it to himself, that he found himself infatuated with, that he wanted to learn more about her.

He regretted his transgression wholeheartedly. And he would say so as soon as she came to, and she fessed up to why she felt the need to destroy the bed. Morbid he knew, but necessary because she was someone close to the commander and he had to know her triggers so he knew that he could warn the Commander against her triggers. He hoped it wasn't something to grievous, he didn't think that he would have the time to hide all of the sharp and pointy objects in the castle. It seemed as though she had the proclivity for knives and cutting if the thin line of blood dripping down his chin was any indication.

All he had to do is play the waiting game.

 **~oo~**

 **AN: As I said before there is one more part to this short story. I happen to like the ideas for this. So I have started up classes again (2 more semesters!) so my updates will be lagging. So be sure to check out my profile for any announcements because I will put them up there, as well as the twitter ( Yoshikonara). So please read and review, until next time!**


End file.
